


El efecto Winchester

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby-centric - Freeform, Castiel-centric, Dean y Sam aparecen como personajes secundarios, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, coda s05e04 The End, familia, hay algunas aparaciones especiales más, hurt sin comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: "No somos santos, pero somos leales y pagamos nuestras deudas." -Dean Winchester - s02e19 "Folsom Prison Blues"Dean se refería a los Winchester, pero aunque la familia pueda empezar con la sangre, no necesariamente termina con ella.
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462
Kudos: 2





	1. Bobby Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: el fic esta desde el punto de vista de Bobby, algo medianamente nuevo para mí, aunque me sentí bastante en sintonía con él, y esta basado en una pequeña conversación que tienen él y Dean cuando lo vemos por primera vez, al final de la primera temporada. La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, fue una muy buena forma de introducirlo.

"- Bobby, la verdad estaba dudando en venir.-  
\- Tonterías, tu padre necesita ayuda.-  
\- Si, bueno, la última vez que nos vimos amenazaste con llenarlo de plomo. Hasta gatillaste y todo.-  
\- Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? John tiene ese efecto en la gente.-"  
(01X22: "Devil's Trap")

Cuando Bobby conoció a John Winchester, John tenía 32 años, un hijo de casi ocho y otro de tres años cumplidos. Los dos hambrientos, con frío y sueño. Además, un Impala que necesitaba repuestos y muchas preguntas sobre demonios.  
Bobby había cumplido 36 años hacia un par de meses y por eso cuando él y John tuvieron su primera gran pelea, unos meses después, aún los tendría por unos días más. John ya había cumplido los 33 para ese entonces; Dean acababa de terminar su segundo año de primaria y cuando ese verano terminará, cuando Bobby ya tuviera los 37, Sam iría al Jardín de Niños.  
Pero John seguía teniendo muchas preguntas sobre demonios también.  
Muchísimas.  
Y ese era precisamente el problema.  
Tener dos chicos y preguntas sobre demonios no era compatible según lo veía Bobby.  
¿Quién demonios podía querer respuestas sobre el Infierno, teniendo dos niños que cuidar? Dos niños adorables, maduros y colaboradores, porque cuando Bobby veía a Dean vigilando que Sam desayunara, almorzara y cenara aunque más no significara darle un sandwich y leche; o cereales y leche y a Sam tomarse solo un baño como malamente podía con cuatro años, mientras Dean esperaba sentado sobre el inodoro por si su hermanito se ahogaba o caía o rompía algo en la ducha, la palabra "colaboradores" le venían a la cabeza.  
Además de: "injusto, idiota, mal padre, obsesionado, loco."  
Y claro: "injusto". De nuevo y en letras mayúsculas.  
Los Winchester llegaron una noche asfixiante de junio, después de cenar. Después de haber cenado ellos, bah, porque Bobby gracias a su insomnio crónico a veces cenaba a medianoche o no cenaba.  
Así que mientras los chicos dormían, él y John se sentaron el porche de la casa a tomar cerveza helada, porque dentro estaba insoportable.  
Después de la tercera cerveza, John dijo que tenía que pedirle un gran favor. Después de la cuarta, Bobby dijo que sí, que lo que fuera. Después de la sexta, John dijo que iba a tener que dejar a los chicos solos por dos semanas y que el presupuesto no le alcanzaba para niñeras. Bobby asintió en silencio, dándole otro trago a la séptima botella de cerveza. Después de la octava, preguntó porque.  
\- Tengo una gran pista, Bob. Una grande de verdad. De lo que se llevó a Mary. Nunca he estado tan cerca y quizás nunca lo volveré a estar. Tengo que hacerlo. Me iré mañana antes de que ellos despierten, apenas se me despeje un poco la cabeza ¿Entiendes?- John le dio el trago inicial a la novena botella.  
\- Supongo que no serás muy exacto con lo de dos semanas, entonces.- y Bobby renunció a la juerga en la décima cerveza, porque de pronto se sentía con el estómago revuelto y enfermo. Él nunca se sentía así hasta la vigésima cerveza o la botella y media de whisky.  
Lo que sucediera primero.  
Como Bobby bien había señalado antes de correr al baño para expulsar hasta su primera cerveza de los catorce años, John se tomó muchas libertades con los tiempos.  
Cuatro semanas. El doble de tiempo previsto.  
No que a él le molestara: le gustaba bastante tener a los chicos Winchester en su casa. Dean iba detrás de él, observando todos los autos que le traían, preguntando como se llamaba todo y hasta aprendiendo a ajustar bujías y cambiar cubiertas pinchadas. Sam iba detrás de su hermano mayor, con un libro de los que Bobby consideraba apropiado para su edad, y se sentaba cerca de ellos a mirarlo.  
Casi hasta sentía que hacía algo útil por esos chicos.  
No, el demasiado tiempo no lo había establecido él: lo había establecido Dean.  
\- ¿Bobby?- Sam bajó varias horas después de haberse ido a dormir. Ya habían pasado largamente las doce, pero todavía no llegaba el alba. Sam iba con una linterna en la mano: era la única forma en que podría haberse animado a atravesar las tinieblas solo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Sammy?- Bobby dejó el libro y se refregó los ojos, miro el reloj. Las 2.30 am. - Es muy tarde. ¿Qué pasa?- Bostezó. Después de un mes con dos niños, finalmente se le había regularizado el sueño. Dormía de tres de la madrugada a las ocho de la mañana.  
\- Dean se siente mal.-  
\- ¿Cómo que se siente mal? ¿Estuvo comiendo manzanas otra vez?- La última vez, Dean se había comido cinco manzanas una detrás de otra. Ahora no podía ni siquiera oler su jugo.  
\- No. Esta encerrado en el baño. Creo que vomita. Creo que... esta llorando.- al decirlo, Sammy abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si fuera imposible y una señal del fin del mundo que Dean estuviera llorando. Aparentemente, por su expresión, Bobby creía lo mismo y eso no ayudó para nada. - ¿Bobby?- susurró.  
\- Eh, sí... - Bobby recordó de pronto que Sam esperaba de él alguna respuesta.- Vamos, vuelve a la cama. Yo iré a ver que le pasa a Dean.-  
A la pasada, dejo a Sammy en su cama y se dirigió al baño. Golpeó suavemente.  
\- ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Esta todo bien?-  
Silencio.  
\- Sí... - respiración forzada.-... Bobby.- muchas respiraciones cortas y jadeantes.- Estoy bien.- un sollozo mal ahogado. - Saldré en un momento.- un lloriqueo repiqueteante pero a la vez ahogado. Con una toalla de algodón grueso.  
Ahí iba una de sus toallas de mano con monograma.  
R&K.  
Robert deseó que Karen estuviera allí. Cierto es que si Karen estuviera allí, los chicos esos no, pero lo que quería decir Bobby es que le hubiera gustado que su dulce mujercita rubia estuviera allí para tomar en brazos a Dean y acunarlo hasta que se tranquilizará; peinar a Sam hasta que pareciera que había un adulto en la casa para hacerlo y ya que estábamos en eso, hacerle un pastel cuando cumpliera 37 años en unos días.  
"Pero no, Bobby Singer, se dijo mientras automáticamente empuñaba el pomo y entraba, sintiéndose un intruso en su propio baño, estás solo. Dean esta solo. Todos estamos solos. Excepto Sam, que está esperando que le devuelvas a su hermano."  
-Hola chico.- Dean abrió muy grandes los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas cuando Bobby entró y se replegó con rapidez contra la bañera, secándose las lágrimas con la cortina de plástico.  
Algún día, ese chico se cosería una herida sin anestesia sin siquiera parpadear.  
No era el pensamiento más reconfortante del mundo. La sonrisa de Bobby desapareció y se sentó en el inodoro.  
\- Papá no ha vuelto en todo julio. Es demasiado tiempo.- Bobby levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. Las mejillas se le encendieron a Dean y se sentó al borde de la bañera. Era obvio que Bobby no había ido a usar el baño y prefería decir lo que le ocurría antes de tener que escuchar las tonterías que dicen los adultos como consuelo. - ¿Te llamó? ¿Volverá pronto?-  
Por el tono, parecía que le estaba preguntando a Bobby si su padre había accedido al fin a tener un perro o algo así.  
\- No. No sé cuando vuelva, Dean. A veces es difícil conseguir teléfonos en la carretera y lo que hace tu padre... Ya sabes, la compra y venta de chatarra te lleva mañana a Colorado y después a Kentucky... -  
\- ¿La compra de chatarra?- sonríe con ironía Dean. Y hasta ese momento, Bobby nunca creyó que un chico de ocho años podía tener una sonrisa tan amarga, tan triste y tan dolorida en los labios. - Tengo ocho años, Bobby. Lo sé todo. También sé que todos esos libros que tienes no son sobre autos.-  
Silencio.  
Quizás, si Dean no hubiera estado en pánico ya, pudiera haber temido la reacción de Bobby.  
Pero, la verdad, ya ni fuerzas para eso tenía.  
\- ¿Lo sabes?- murmura al fin con incredulidad Bobby.  
\- Poner sal en puertas y ventanas. Disparar primero y preguntar después. Cuidar a Sammy sobre todas las cosas.-  
¡Dios! Bobby se refriega el puente de la nariz y después gruñe.  
\- ¿Sam lo sabe?- pregunta al fin.  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy loco para decírselo!- Dean lo mira, entre sorprendido y enfadado.  
Bobby no sabe si reírse por el tono impropiamente escandalizado de Dean (Como si fuera alguien mayor a quien le preguntan si le ha dicho a un niño algo catalogado como inapropiado para menores de 17) O si en realidad quiere reír para no llorar. O si es en anticipación por la cara que pondrá John Winchester cuando vuelva y él lo reviente a patadas.  
Si es que vuelve.  
Dean lo mira con atención y parece leerle el pensamiento. Quizás se este contagiando de Sam, que es quien suele tener esa mirada de "estoy leyéndote y guardándomelo todo"  
\- ¿Volverá, verdad? Él nunca nos ha dejado tanto tiempo, pero es normal para... ustedes ¿no?-  
\- Si, suele pasar.- se obliga al fin a contestar Bobby.  
\- Papá me dijo una vez... que si él no volvía... teníamos que llamar al pastor Jim y sólo al Pastor Jim... porque si alguien más se enteraba de que él no estaba... nos llevarían a algún lugar lejos y no me van a dejar ver a Sammy nunca más... - Dean rompe a llorar sin previo aviso y estrepitosamente, con ahogos y accesos de hipo incluidos.  
\- Shh... Tranquilo.- Sin pedir permiso Bobby se sienta junto a él y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, acunándolo. - Eso no va a pasar. Tu papá va a volver. Jim es un buen hombre. Todo estará bien.-  
\- ¿Puedo llamarte a tí?- pregunta entre sollozos el chico.  
\- Seguro, el Pastor Jim te dejara hacerlo.-  
\- No, quiero llamarte a tí. El Pastor Jim no puede tenernos para siempre en su casa. Tú si, ¿Verdad? ¿Tú nos tendrías para siempre aquí si papá no vuelve? Aquí no tendría que separarme de Sammy.- Dean lo mira con ojos brillantes y suplicantes.  
\- Quizás no para siempre pero, hasta que sean mayores, sí.-  
\- Voy a pedírselo a papá cuando vuelva.- Dean se desliza de su abrazo, se lava la cara y sale del baño.- Voy a decírselo: que quiero quedarme contigo y no con el Pastor Jim si algo pasa.- Bobby lo sigue hasta la habitación que comparte con su hermano. Allí lo arropa y comprueba que Sam ya este dormido.  
\- ¿Bobby?-  
\- ¿Sí?-  
\- Y si algo me pasa a mí... ¿Vas a cuidar de Sammy, verdad? Él no podrá hacerlo solo. Sin mi y sin papá. ¿Lo harás?-  
\- Seguro. Ahora duérmete. Nada va a pasar.-  
\- ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Qué vas a cuidar a Sam si es necesario? ¿Si papá o yo no podemos?-  
\- Tranquilízate y trata de dormir. Yo estaré en la habitación del al lado. ¿Quieres leche?- Bobby se sienta a su lado y le pone una mano en la espalda, masajeando para tranquilizarlo.  
\- No: quiero que me lo prometas.- Dean se sienta en la cama y le detiene la mano, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.  
\- Sí, te lo prometo.- Bobby se siente extrañamente asustado, como si se estuviera metiendo en algo más grande de lo que había pensando. - Duerme, por favor.- lo arropa y le besa la frente.  
Esa mañana, John llama y hasta le dice unas palabras a Dean por teléfono, lo que lo tranquiliza enormemente y lo mantiene en un estado de excitación tal que no come nada hasta la cena ni deja de moverse.  
Cinco días después, John regresa.  
Tanto él como el auto parecen haber recibido una paliza importante. Cuando logran que Sam se baje de su regazo y que Dean se suelte de la gastada chaqueta de cuero, ya han pasado por lo menos cinco horas. Los chicos se van a tomar un baño antes de la cena y los adultos se quedan solos.  
\- ¿Y bien?- pregunta animadamente Bobby, sacando dos cervezas y poniéndose a abrir un pollo para cocinar.  
\- Se me escapo.-  
El cuchillo se le resbala y disecciona limpiamente la pata del resto del cuerpo.  
\- Lo siento.- dice Bobby después de unos segundos, resignándose a trocear el pollo y freírlo en presas.  
\- Ya habrá otras oportunidades.- John se encoge de hombros y toma un trago.- El bastardo va a pagarlo.-  
\- No sólo él.- murmura Bobby.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- John lo mira inocentemente y Bobby comprende en un relámpago que Dean debe ser la réplica viva de su madre, porque esa mirada de incomprensión es igual a la que carga Sammy algunas veces.  
\- Ellos también lo están pagando, John, tus hijos. Esto no les hace bien ¿Cómo crees que verte así, o no verte, que desaparezcas por semanas, puede ser bueno para ellos?-  
\- No puedo hacer otra cosa ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje que él que mato a Mary, él que los dejo sin madre, siga vivo?- John no puede creerlo.  
O entenderlo.  
O siquiera pensarlo.  
\- Pues resulta que él mismo que le quito a su madre, les esta quitando a su padre ¿Te parece eso una mejora?-  
\- No puedo hacer otra cosa... yo... No lo entiendes. - John pone la misma cara que un adolescente enfurruñado al que su padre no quiere prestarle el auto para ir de campamento con sus amigos.  
\- ¿No lo entiendo? Pues explicámelo.- el pollo esta recibiendo tajos mucho más profundos y bruscos de los que debería.  
\- ¡Mary era el amor de mi vida, Bobby! Íbamos a tener una familia juntos, estábamos pagando una casa en cómodas cuotas y yo trabajaba tres turnos en el taller para pagar las cuentas porque ella ya no podía trabajar con un bebé de meses. ¡Éramos felices y él me lo quito!-  
\- ¿Él te lo quito?- repite Bobby, dejando el cuchillo y encaramándose con John. - ¿A ti? Pensé que habías dicho nosotros. Tienes dos hijos, John y no los veo precisamente mucho más felices ahora.-  
\- ¿Pero qué demonios quieres que haga?- John ya estaba gritando en su volumen patentado.  
Bobby conocía cientos de cazadores, pero ninguno ladraba de esa forma.  
\- ¡Quiero que lo dejes! Déjalo ir. Déjala ir. Dales una oportunidad a tus chicos de ser felices y tener una vida lo más normal posible: una casa; ir siempre a la misma escuela, tener amigos y no tener que preocuparse de sales y armas. Date una oportunidad. ¡Vuelve a trabajar tres turnos en un jodido taller, pero no les quites a su padre también!-  
\- No puedo. No voy a hacerlo.-  
\- Eres un maldito bastardo egoísta.-  
John guarda silencio por un momento, como decidiendo si hablar y acabar con todo o callarse y mantener la diplomacia.  
\- John, tu esposa murió, lo entiendo. Créeme.- nunca le había hablado de Karen y no lo haría en ese momento.- Pero tienes dos hijos, John. Piensa en ellos. No entiendes... no sabes lo que daría por tener hijos, John... yo dejaría esta vida, sin dudarlo, por ellos. Al demonio con... -  
\- ¿Así que de eso se trata?-  
Bobby lo mira, creyendo por un brevísimo segundo, ingenuamente, que John ha comprendido.  
Pero no.  
\- ¿Es eso, no? Estás celoso. Te gustaría estar en mi lugar y ahora quieres hacerme sentir mal porque no puedes estarlo. No va a funcionar. Lamento que tu vida sea miserable, pero no tengo la culpa de eso.- Los ojos de John brillan como no los ha visto brillar jamás. Así deben brillar en medio de una cacería.  
Esta loco y va destrozar lo que se le ponga delante.  
\- Lárgate.- Bobby da unos pasos hacia atrás, toma la chaqueta de cuero de John y se la arroja. - Quiero que te largues de mi casa. Ve a hacer el equipaje de Dean y Sam, porque cuando terminen de bañarse, quiero que te largues. No vas a acusarme de querer quedarme con tus hijos. Pasare por el malvado tío Bobby si es necesario, pero te vas a largar cuanto antes y no vas a volver jamás. No voy a ser cómplice de lo que les haces ni voy a ayudarte con tu doloroso suicido en cámara lenta. Si en una hora no estas saliendo de Sioux Falls, voy a llamar a Servicios Sociales y tus hijos no se irán nunca más de aquí. Lárgate.-  
Esa había sido la primera pelea en verdad grande que había tenido con John. Esas son las cosas que se recuerdan de una amistad: las peleas donde crees que se ha acabado para siempre y que tú mismo (con una ayudita del amigo en cuestión) has abierto el abismo bajo tus pies.  
Y también recuerdas como es que las cosas se arreglan, si es que se arreglan y no es simplemente una mirada de:  
"Dijiste cosas que no querías ni debías decir y yo también. Tengo demasiado orgullo para pedirte perdón. Así que acepta que vuelva como si nada hubiera pasado, o quizás más educadamente y con más cuidado que si nada hubiera pasado, y tú tampoco   
tendrás que disculparte. Nuestros orgullos respectivos quedarán intactos."  
Eso era lo que había querido decir la bocina del Impala la Navidad siguiente, con John saliendo del asiento del conductor y moviendo lentamente la mano en señal de saludo y Dean y Sam corriendo hacia su puerta y casi tirándola abajo a golpeteos. Eso había querido decir el pavo casi caliente que habían traído con ellos y el árbol de Navidad transportable y hasta algunos regalos.  
Las cosas habían seguido por años así entre ellos.  
En cierto punto, Bobby a veces se pregunta de quién era realmente amigo: si del padre o de sus hijos.  
Hasta cierta edad de los chicos, Bobby los cuido bastante seguido, después ya no. Algunas veces él y John terminaban en alguna discusión fuerte, pero nunca llegaban al punto que la primera vez .  
En esos casos, los Winchester simplemente desaparecían por más tiempo del normal para después volver como si nada, sólo por una pequeña visita: un par de horas, una tarde, con cerveza, o café o chocolate y tratados de demonología de por medio.  
Sin darse cuenta, los Winchester se habían vuelto parte de su vida y cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin noticias de ellos (Sin noticias directas, porque seguramente algún otro cazador algo podía decirle algo sobre ellos, eran famosos.) Bobby los llamaba. Y también llamaba todos los 24 de enero y todos los 2 de mayo.  
Una sola vez le tembló el pulso a la hora de llamar a los Winchester.  
Fue cuando le llegó una carta de la Universidad de Stanford, a nombre de Samuel Winchester.  
Bobby se quedo dos horas con el sobre en la mano, mirándolo. Sam se había atrevido a dar su dirección a las Universidades para que le remitieran las cartas allí. ¡Sam se había atrevido...!  
Lo mataría.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a John? ¿Hablar con el chico antes? ¿Decirle a Dean?  
¿Por qué decirle a Dean?  
"Prepararlo" dijo una voz en su mente. John se enfadaría y Sam dudaría, pero él que saldría destrozado sería Dean.  
Nunca había visto tan claramente que no sabía a quien le debía más lealtad de todos los Winchester.  
En ese preciso momento, los maldecía a todos por igual.  
Quizás mejor sería abrir la carta y ver que decía. Quizás ni siquiera habían aceptado a Sam y no quería empezar el fin del mundo sin estar seguro de lo que hacía... ¡A la mierda con la privacidad de Sam y los delitos federales! Que se embrome: no hubiera dado su dirección.  
Bobby abrió la carta y leyó.  
Un par de años después, con más de quince años de experiencia de tratar con John Winchester, Bobby supo de inmediato que se venía otra de esas discusiones que hacen tambalear una amistad.  
John llegó al atardecer con Dean y después de un par de horas y tres tazas de café, "sugirió" a su hijo que saliera a disfrutar de su noche libre. Dean no protestó. Se baño y se fue. Bobby nunca lo había visto desobedecer a su padre, pero tampoco lo había visto hacerle caso con tanta rapidez.  
\- ¿Entonces?- Bobby le pusó otra taza de café delante y se preguntó si era buena idea ponerle más cafeína en el sistema a su amigo o si estaría ayudando a juntar material inflamable antes de que una chispa entre ellos volará todo esa parte de Dakota del Sur. - ¿Vas a hablar o tendré que sacar la cerveza?- quizás eso lo relajará.  
\- Mejor trae a Jack y tengamos una agradable charla.- John señaló con un gesto de los ojos el mueble bar de Bobby.  
\- Esta bien.- Bobby pusó sobre la mesa dos vasos y una cubetera que amenazaba con mojarlo todo al derretirse. Llenó los vasos hasta la mitad con whisky Jack Daniels. - El mejor y más caro. Será mejor que lo valga.- comentó.  
\- Lo vale.- John se tomó de un trago el líquido amarillo, mastico furiosamente los hielos y pusó el vaso de vuelta sobre la mesa, con brusquedad, indicándole claramente a Bobby que lo rellenará.  
\- ¿Sin hielo esta vez, eh?- Bobby cerró la botella y se llevó su propio vaso a los labios.- Entonces ¿En qué han estado trabajando tú y Dean esta vez?-  
\- Demonios.- Ante la expresión de sorpresa y conmoción de su amigo, John movió la cabeza negativamente.- Una pareja. Son como serpientes ¿Sabes? Y no es figurado. Hazle algo a su pareja y el otro estará detrás de tu trasero por toda la eternidad.- John cerró los ojos y se los refregó, Bobby nunca lo había visto tan cansado y roto.- Fue asqueroso, Bobby. No puedes darte una idea. Usaron a dos hermanos. Una muchacha de 16 años, Bobby. Una niña. Y su hermanito de once. Gracias a Dios que no estuviste allí. La chica no lo logró. Cuando la exorcicé, esa cosa la mató. Y el niño... creo que esta vivo aún... estaba inconsciente cuando llamé a Emergencias y nos largamos... Pero, era... era tan parecido a Sam... Eso paralizó a Dean... y esas cosas lo sabían... Lo sabían y las muy hijas de puta se metieron con él... -  
\- No entiendo.- Bobby realmente no comprendía que le quería decir el otro cazador.  
\- ¿Fui un mal padre, Bobby?- John tomó un poco de whisky y espero la respuesta de su amigo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
\- Claro que no fuiste un mal padre, John.- Bobby le palmeó la mano.- Aún eres un mal padre.-  
\- ¡Quita!- John retiró la mano.- Es en serio. Yo ya no soy el padre de nadie. Hace mucho que no soy el padre de nadie.- se terminó el vaso y lo rellenó él mismo esta vez. - Dean ya tiene 24 años y en un mes Sam tendrá los 21, así que quedarán definitivamente fuera de mi radar.- miró el vaso con melancolía.  
\- Hiciste lo que pudiste, John.- Ahora Bobby le palmeó el hombro con verdadera solidaridad.  
\- No hice lo suficiente. Me lo advertiste. No quise escucharte. Les arruine la vida, Bob.- se tomó todo el vaso sin prisa.  
\- Lo siento.- Bobby se terminó su primer vaso.- No lo has hecho tan mal John: Sam entró a Stanford con una beca completa. Dean es mejor cazador que tú. O lo será, cuando madure y deje de intentar imitarte. Será el mejor. ¡Ese chico te adora, John! No pudiste haberlo hecho tan mal.-  
\- Sí, me adora y lo decepcione. No quiero volver a hacerlo. Tienes que ayudarme, Bob. No quiero volver a hacerlo.- John estaba suplicando y Bobby empezando a asustarse en serio.  
\- Vamos a darle un descanso a Jack.- Bobby sacó del alcance de la mano de John la botella de alcohol. - ¿Qué está pasando?- se inclinó hacia su amigo y lo aferró de los brazos.  
\- Espacio personal, Bob.- gruño el moreno.  
\- Lo siento.- Bobby se volvió a sentar rectamente en su propio asiento.  
\- El chico, es decir, el demonio que lo poseía... empezó a decir cosas... sobre Sammy.-  
\- Ellos mienten.- dijo sin titubeos y de inmediato el cazador mayor.  
\- Sí, pero también dicen la verdad cuando es mucho más dolorosa que cualquier mentira que puedan ingeniar. Algunos son bastantes estúpidos, de hecho.-  
\- ¿Qué te dijo, John?- Bobby trató de atraer su atención nuevamente.  
\- No a mí. A Dean. Es decir, estábamos ambos y por supuesto que querían que yo escuchara, pero le hablaban a Dean. De su pequeño hermanito Sammy.- Bobby comprendió que más o menos estaba citando las palabras exactas del demonio.- De lo especial que era, que siempre había sido. Que tenía que estar orgulloso de lo bien que lo había protegido y cuidado. Que debía ser realmente muy doloroso haberlo criado, haberlo dado absolutamente todo por él y tener que verlo convertido en un monstruo...en uno de ellos.-  
\- ¡Es mentira!- gritó de inmediato el dueño de casa.- Se aprovechó de Dean...- miró con terror a su amigo. - ¡John! ¿No le estarás creyendo, cierto?- Bobby olvidó nuevamente toda esa idiotez del espacio personal y sacudió con fuerza a su amigo por los hombros.  
\- Bueno, Dean lo crió. Para Sam, él cuenta infinitamente más que yo. Lo tengo asumido desde que Sam tenía cuatro años, Bob. Esta bien.- aseguró con una sonrisa idiota, intentando distraer la atención.  
\- ¡No me refiero a eso! Estoy seguro que eso no hacía falta que te lo dijera un demonio de tres al cuarto.- Bobby intentó sacarle un poco de tensión y seriedad al asunto. Porque no podía ser en serio.- Me refiero a lo de "uno de ellos" ¿Lo crees capaz? ¿A Sam? ¿A Sammy? ¿A tu hijo? ¿A alguien qué crio Dean, en última instancia?- Bobby volvió a sacudirlo con ganas.  
John se quedó callado un momento, con la mirada clavada en el piso.  
\- ¡John!- Bobby lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y lo sacudió con más fuerza todavía.  
\- Sí, Bobby. Si lo creo. Sam nunca ha sido normal. Lo he sabido, lo he presentido, desde que tenía siete años. Siempre ha habido cosas malignas a su alrededor, Bob. Los demonios han estado tras sus pasos desde que era un bebé. Intentaron llevárselo una vez. No sé como ni porque y Dios sabe que lo amo, pero será muy difícil que no termine siendo uno de ellos. Yo haré lo que sea necesario. Dean hará lo que sea necesario: para eso lo he entrenado toda su vida. Pero no sé cuanto pueda hacer yo y mucho menos cuanto pueda hacer Dean. Ellos lo dijeron. Tu lo dijiste: Dean lo crio. Sam es tan intocable para él como un hijo es para su padre. Y él me adora, no puedo pedirle que... -  
\- ¿Pedirle qué?- Bobby dio varios pasos hacia atrás y lo miró con horror.  
\- Bob, llevas más tiempo en esto que yo. Sabes muy bien que a veces hay que...- John se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él.  
\- No.- Bobby dió otro paso hacia atrás.  
\- Tienes que entender... demonios que deberías entenderlo... - John estaba poniendo tono suplicante otra vez.  
\- No.- dijo firmemente Bobby, retrocediendo nuevamente porque ahora era él quien quería mantener el espacio personal.  
\- Prométemelo, Bobby. No puedo pedírselo a Dean. No hagas que se lo pida a Dean.-  
Bobby quiso retroceder más y se encontró con la pared.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres qué te prometa?- intenta que suene gracioso e inocente, como si no hubiera captado en verdad las intenciones de John. - ¿Qué si Sam se vuelve... malo... lo mataré?-  
\- Dean y yo haremos lo imposible por salvarlo. Pero si no podemos, alguien tiene que matarlo. Prefiero que sea uno de nosotros. Si puedo, lo haré yo. Pero quizás no este. Si tú me dices que no, Dean tendrá que hacerlo. Tendré que pedírselo a él. Se sentirá obligado. Hazlo por ellos, por los chicos.-  
\- ¿Por los chicos?- John asintió ingenuamente con la cabeza y Bobby subió la voz.- ¿Por los chicos?- Aquí venía otra discusión de esas donde no volvían a verse en meses. John respiró profundo y aguantó. Esto era demasiado importante para enfadarse y sólo dejarlo pasar.  
Tendría que convencerlo.  
Como fuera.  
Con lo que no contaba John, era con los persuasivos argumentos que Bobby tenía a mano.  
Dean volvió justo en ese momento. Entró riéndose.  
\- ¡Bobby! ¡Olvidaste decirme que por ser Viernes Santo los bares...!- cuando entró en la sala de estar y vio a Bobby apuntándole con una escopeta a su padre, la risa murió.  
\- ¿Bobby? ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?- Dean se puso más pálido de lo normal.  
John levantó las manos, como si el problema de Bobby consistiera en creerlo armado y peligroso.  
\- Prométemelo.- repitió John con decisión. Bueno, Dean creía que había sido una repetición, porque obviamente su padre y Bobby algo habían estado hablando mientras él estaba fuera.  
\- Por supuesto que voy a prometerte algo, John Winchester. Te prometo que si vuelves a poner un pie en esta casa, voy a llenarte de plomo apenas atravieses el umbral. ¡Dean!- Bobby tembló perceptiblemente y se volteó a hablar con el rubio, que casi tuvo un infarto al ver al hombre que consideraba casi un segundo padre apuntándole con una escopeta.- Tú y Sam siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Pero llévate a tu padre de mi vista en este momento y asegúrate que no vuelva jamás.-  
\- Bobby... - Dean también puso las manos en alto, como si quisiera mostrarle a Bobby que estaba desarmado y en plan de hablar.- Baja el arma ¿Qué pasa?-  
\- Llévatelo de mi vista.- Bobby Singer apretó los dientes y levantó el cañón de la escopeta hasta la altura del pecho de John.- Ahora.-  
\- Esta bien.- Dean se deslizó con cuidado hasta su padre y lo tomó de un codo.- Vamos, pa.-  
\- Bobby, por favor. Vas a obligarme a que... - John dio unos pasos hacia atrás con su hijo mayor e hizo un último intento.  
\- ¡Ahora!- gritó Bobby e incluso gatilló la escopeta para tenerla lista de ser necesario.  
\- Vamos.- Dean volvió a tirar del brazo de su padre y lo empujo para que saliera delante, cubriéndolo por si Bobby decidía que se movían muy despacio.  
Cuando Bobby escuchó (mejor dicho: dejó de escuchar) el Impala, volvió a apoyar la escopeta junto a la chimenea de donde la había tomado y respiró como si no hubiera suficiente aire en el mundo y demasiado en sus pulmones. Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo. Se sacó la gorra de la cabeza y se secó el sudor.  
John se había vuelto definitivamente loco.  
¿Sam con demonios? ¿Sammy "Quiero a la Universidad y tener una vida normal" Winchester? ¿Sam volviéndose malvado?  
¡Absurdo!  
¿Se suponía que llegado el momento, si ni Dean ni John estaban ahí para hacerlo, Bobby tendría que matarlo?  
No podía. Simplemente no podía. Había visto crecer a ese chico... Sam había confiado en él como para dar su dirección a las Universidades... Había confiado en que no lo delataría... había...  
" - ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Qué vas a cuidar a Sam si es necesario? ¿Si papá o yo no podemos?-  
\- Si, te lo prometo.- "  
Lo había prometido.  
Así de simple se resolvían quince años de dudas sobre a cuál de los Winchester era su lealtad.  
Era lo justo después de todo.  
Había sido Dean el primero en confiar en él.


	2. Castiel: Un Ángel del Señor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Genial... está en medio de una zona caliente.-  
> \- A reventar con crotes, sí. ¿Estás diciendo que mi plan es insensato?-  
> \- ¿Dices que entremos por la puerta principal, pasando todos los demonios y crotes y disparemos al Diablo?-  
> \- Sí.-  
> \- Bueno, si no te gusta 'insensato', quizá podría usar 'despreocupado'.-  
> \- ¿Vienes?-  
> \- Por supuesto.-"  
> 5x04: "The End"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas 2011:(...) Es muy diferente de lo que fue el capítulo de Bobby. Es más... "de atmósfera", ya verán porque. Lo que les puedo decir desde ahora, es que Castiel es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y la verdad que me encanto el desarrollo que hicieron de su personaje a lo largo de la serie, épocas oscuras y todo. Me pareció muy real.(...)
> 
> Notas 2020: Castiel me sigue encantando, su evolución como personaje y especialmente últimamente su relación Jack. (Y Jack mismo, por supuesto, me encantaría hacer un capítulo con él para este fic, si encuentro la inspiración) Y si, uso Cass con doble s, aunque últimamente me estoy acostumbrando a escribirlo con una.

Toda sociedad necesita mitos.  
Es un hecho: se desintegra sin ellos.  
Por eso Castiel ha perdonado a los ángeles por decir que había un Dios que tenía un Plan y una cólera temibles.  
Pero Cass, que todavía puede hacer algunas cosas que un humano común no, por momentos se siente incapaz de luchar contra el mar de mitos en el que los seres humanos que lo rodean parecen flotar felices y confiados mientras él nada largas brazadas para no hundirse.  
Chitaqua no es la excepción: todo el mundo sabe que, cuanto más desprotegido e impotente se sienta el ser humano, más explicaciones buscará.  
Castiel escuchó una vez que también hay algo que se llama héroes míticos.  
Seres humanos normales que, merced a sus circunstancias y a su talento, llegan a ser considerados por las generaciones futuras semidioses casi omnipotentes y, gracias a Dios, benevolentes con la humanidad.  
¿Qué sería de la humanidad si un ser como ese se les pusiera en contra?  
También sabe Castiel que el héroe mítico no se convierte en tal hasta la muerte y son las generaciones futuras quienes lo elevan a esa categoría.  
Aquí es donde Castiel se confunde, deja de bracear y comienza a hundirse.  
Porque Castiel esta seguro que Dean Winchester es un héroe mítico y también, hablando en un sentido amplio, que no esta muerto.  
De lo que está más seguro aún, es que todavía no pasaron las generaciones suficientes.  
Hay un mito sobre el origen de Dean, en el campamento Chitaqua. Todo héroe mítico tiene su mito de origen.  
Y, en la mayoría de esos mitos de origen, interviene un mentor.  
Bobby.  
Todos sabían que Dean escucharía a Castiel y algunos otros que habían probado su coraje y pericia en batalla, pero que siempre tendría la última palabra y que muchas veces estaba dicha antes de siquiera empezar la reunión. Bobby se tardaría una noche, o días, de argumentos e "idjtas" e incluso algunos gritos, pero quizás (sólo quizás) convencería a Dean de que estaba tomando una mala decisión.  
En el mito fundacional de Chitaqua, Bobby y Dean habían encontrado a los primeros supervivientes en un par de pueblos fantasmas cercanos mientras se dirigían al campamento, que era propiedad de un viejo amigo de armas de Bobby, y los habían llevado con ellos. Supuestamente, había sido idea de Bobby permanecer todos juntos y le había costado Dios y ayuda que Dean aceptará quedarse con ellos.  
Al final, lo había conseguido.  
Hay un mito menos comentado y más siniestro de los primeros tiempos de Chitaqua.  
Después de discutir durante días a puertas cerradas con Bobby, Dean salió una mañana temprano.  
Todos se precipitaron sobre él (excepto Castiel), ansiosos de respuestas. Unos cuantos, incluso, dispuestos a rogarle que se quedara.  
Castiel lo había comprobado apenas lo conoció: Dean despertaba confianza inmediatamente .  
El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cansada y dijo que si, que se quedaría, pero que tenía que hacer algo antes y se encaminó al Impala, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Entre el clamor popular por su abandono, Castiel se apareció silenciosamente en el asiento del acompañante.  
(Apocalipsis o no, Dean dió un respingo como si le estuvieran poniendo una cobra venenosa en la nariz)  
\- No, Cass. Quédate. Le serás más útil a Bobby que a mí. Además, será más fácil que me detecten si vienes conmigo.-  
Dean sonaba casi como el día que se enteró que había roto el primer sello y una parte de la lealtad de Cass (la que había aprendido de los humanos) le decía que fuera con él de todos modos. La otra parte de su lealtad, la que había heredado de su vida como ángel, le decía que lealtad también era obedecer y ser útil.  
Y no sería útil dejar solo a Bobby con toda esa gente prácticamente a su cargo y más encima poner en peligro a Dean con su presencia.  
Pasó una semana hasta que volvieron a verlo.  
Chuck venía en el asiento delantero del Impala, con un bebé en brazos que ya no tenía padres, y tres o cuatro chiquillos en iguales condiciones y había cuatro adultos apretados en el asiento trasero, con dos niños en las faldas. Y después del Impala llegaron dos camionetas con gente y hasta tres autos de familia, aunque ninguno traía una familia completa.  
\- ¿Te has traído todos los sobrevivientes de aquí a Cícero?- sonrió Bobby. Pero cuando todos bajaron, Bobby volvió a mirar a la cara a Dean y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Castiel se dio cuenta, de pronto, que Dean no había sonreído en ningún momento, ni hecho un comentario con referencias incomprensibles.  
Y lo supo.  
Dean había fracasado.  
\- Tantos como quisieron venir conmigo.- el rubio se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña de Bobby. - Voy a dormir Bobby... No me despierten a menos que... - el muchacho hizo una pausa.- No me despierten.- la voz se le quebró.  
En todo mito, hay un momento en que el héroe ve desvanecerse su mundo, cae a tierra y allí se queda desorientado por un tiempo, sin saber cómo seguir. Puede ser que Dalila se haya confabulado para contarle el cabello; se acabe de enterar que ha cumplido con la profecía de Delfos que evito toda su vida o que tiene que matar o morir para un bien mayor.  
Este era el mito de la caída del héroe en Chitaqua: Dean Winchester había manejado durante días sin dormir para llevarse a su esposa e hijo con él y había llegado demasiado tarde.  
Un mito más oscuro, más triste, más subterráneo.  
Por supuesto, es simplemente un mito. Que tiene un núcleo de verdad (Dean había manejado sin dormir durante días para poner a salvo a una mujer y a un chico de Cícero) el cual se va deformando cuando circula de boca en boca, en una gran cantidad de gente: Dean Winchester jamás tuvo esposa ni hijo.  
Quizás en otro universo: Castiel ahora tiene cada vez menos pantallazos de otros universos posibles y está muy agradecido por ello.  
Dean desapareció durante un día ("Mayormente durmiendo" siempre dijo él) y después reapareció y se pusó a trabajar como si nada y hasta con más energía y optimismo que muchos de los sobrevivientes.  
Aquí es donde Castiel siente que el mar de mitos en el que le gusta vivir a los humanos de pronto se hace turbulento y un pozo inesperado lo esta succionando de los tobillos hacia abajo. Habían florecido cientos de pequeños mitos y rumores en Chitaqua, sobre Bobby, sobre Dean, sobre los diferentes grupos de supervivientes: sobre Castiel mismo.  
Pero, sobre todo, referentes a Dean. Que donde había aprendido tanto de demonios y seres sobrenaturales. Que si era hijo de Bobby o no. Que si tenía más familia. Que si había sido marine alguna vez o sólo un aficionado a las manualidades que había aprendido a hacer bombas y balas en lugar de mesas y sillas (Aunque aprendió muy rápido cuando les tocó poner el campamento en condiciones) Que si había sido mecánico antes de ser lo que era ahora. Si es que alguna vez había sido otra cosa. Si alguna vez había estado poseído. Y si no es que lo estaba ahora, porque parecía tener una energía, una inventiva y un coraje sobrenaturales. Los rumores más ridículos llegaban a decir que era un Anticristo (el hijo que había dado a luz una virgen poseída) y Castiel estaba agradecido de que nadie hubiera sido lo suficientemente idiota como para decirlo cerca de Dean, porque entonces si que le haría honor a semejante reputación.  
En todo ciclo de mitos, también, hay una explicación de porque el héroe es como es y no de otra manera.  
Se supone que es la que inspira a aprender de los obstáculos, vencer las adversidades y triunfar ante todo y contra todo.  
Si el héroe pudo hacerlo, todos pueden.  
Mientras ese mito no exista, el héroe es un ser superpoderoso que puede volverse en contra de la Humanidad en cualquier momento.  
Dean fue un ser misterioso e impredecible para todos en Chitaqua hasta que Claire y Denise Jeferry aparecieron. Dos hermanas adolescentes que llegaron casi por casualidad. La menor, aterrada y enferma. Claire, la mayor, era parecida a la hija de Jimmy Novak: desde el nombre hasta la punta del cabello rubio y lacio, pasando por los ojos cristalinos.  
Un poco por Jimmy (que si, aún estaba con Castiel en ese entonces) y otro poco porque Denise no deliraba cuando él estaba cerca, Castiel pasó mucho tiempo con ellas.  
Así fue como, al atardecer del quinto día, presenció la aparición de Dean en la enfermería.  
Para ese entonces, ya la mayoría de los rumores sobre él le habían sido comunicados a la mayor de las Jeferry y la chica no pudo menos que amedrentarse. Desde el saludo hasta las últimas preguntas de Dean, respondió con monosílabos, sin lograr recuperar su color habitual nunca.  
\- Sé como te sientes.- dijo de pronto Dean. Y su voz fue tan suave y tan llena de comprensión, que Claire levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.- Tus padres ya no están. Sólo tienes a tu hermana, estás aterrada: por ella y por tí. Extrañas a tus padres: crees que ellos sabrían que hacer. Tienes miedo de cometer errores y que todo acabe mal.- Ella asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero al menos la piel ya no le resplandecía de roja.- Estuve ahí.- Dean sonrió. - Mi madre murió cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños y mi papá... bueno, trabajaba mucho. Así que yo estaba con Sam, lo acompañaba, lo cuidaba. Estaba aterrado, pero no podía decírselo.-  
\- ¿Él esta aquí?- preguntó la muchacha.   
\- Murió.- Claire abrió muy grandes los ojos. -Tenía 26 años. Una sobredosis. Sammy... Llevábamos una vida muy dura. No la soporto. - Claire parecía asustada, apenada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.- Hay sólo un error que puedes cometer con ella.- señaló a Denise.- Jamás la dejes sola ¿Entiendes? Siempre... Le falle a Sam. Estuve... toda... casi toda su vida a su lado y después... le falle. Dije "Es suficiente, he terminado con esto..." Y eso terminó con él.- Dean desvió la vista y esta vez fue el turno de Claire de suavizar la mirada y la voz.  
\- De acuerdo. Jamás dejarla sola. Jamás "haber terminado con esto".- Claire le apartó el cabello de la frente a su hermana y le sonrió a Dean.- Jamás "Es suficiente"- afirmó con voz grave.  
\- Entonces, yo puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien.- Dean le sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie.- Cass, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.- le señaló al ángel la puerta. - Se recuperará pronto.- hizo un última inclinación de cabeza y desapareció.  
Dean había tenido un hermano. Un hermano menor, Sammy, al que había criado cuando su madre murió y su padre trabajaba 20 horas diarias. Sammy había muerto de una sobredosis y Dean jamás se lo había perdonado. Podía parecer confiado y jocoso, casi arrogante en su autoridad, pero, muy en el fondo, todas las noches, al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, la muerte de Sammy se reproduciría en su cabeza una y otra vez.  
Toda sociedad necesita mitos, sí. Pero prefiere los luminosos y esperanzadores.  
Las partes oscuras del ciclo de mitos, los momentos donde el héroe realmente muerde el polvo y lo único que quiere es destruir el mundo con sus propias manos, sólo pocos las conocen.  
Con el paso del tiempo, se van perdiendo.  
Excepto en tradiciones cada vez más oscuras y confusas, hasta que ya nadie las recuerda.  
Es mejor así.  
De todos modos, no es como que muchas personas en Chitaqua sepan los mitos oscuros de Dean Winchester. Bobby ya esta muerto. Y a este paso Cass lo estará pronto. Y no quiere saber cuánto más después de eso sobrevivirá Chuck.  
Y entonces no quedará nadie para contar los momentos más oscuros de Dean Winchester (ni nadie para escucharlos, por si importará)  
Fueron ellos tres los que estuvieron con Dean cuando Chuck tuvo su última visión, cuando vió con claridad a Sam adentrándose en Detroit, buscando a Lucifer para decirle "Sí"  
El mayor de los Winchester escucho los aterrados tartamudeos de Chuck y cuando finalmente comprendió lo que decía, levantó la vista hacia Bobby y Castiel. Parpadeó confusamente durante unos segundos, como si de pronto lo hubieran puesto en una realidad totalmente desconocida y absurda y buscará algún signo de normalidad del cual aferrarse.  
Después, parpadeó una vez más y giró para mirar el mapa que estaba examinando cuando llegaron.  
Evito los ojos llorosos de Bobby, la expresión de abrumador dolor de Cass y de intenso miedo de Chuck cuando habló otra vez.  
\- Sam murió hace más de un año, cuando tenía 26. Tuvo una sobredosis.- gruñó Dean, con una voz cavernosa y profunda que salía de un estómago adolorido.- Ahora, déjenme que tengo que terminar esto. Hay cosas que hacer mañana.- Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar la mesa.- Fuera.- ordenó, cuando los otros no se movieron.  
Seguir a Dean era imposible con una silla de ruedas, así que le tocó a Cass. Un rato después, cuando creyó que lo habían dejado solo, Dean se encaminó al bosque y gritó sin descanso hasta el amanecer.  
A los ángeles: prometiendo que haría lo que fuera. Que dejaría a Miguel hacer lo que quisiera con él.  
Los ángeles nunca aparecieron y a Dean se le quebró la voz y el alma aquella noche. Castiel se lo dijo exactamente así a Bobby: el alma de Dean se quebró.  
Castiel vió morir a Dean Winchester esa noche.  
Al final, cuando ya amanecía, Dean se arrodilló sobre el pasto: ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar de pie.  
Castiel se acercó a él.  
Seguía murmurando, una y otra vez, que haría lo que fuera. El ángel lo tomó de un brazo. Dean desvió la vista a él por unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes que Cass le pusiera dos dedos en la frente. Se desprendió de su brazo y cayó a tierra otra vez.  
Cass lo observó por un momento y luego lollevo hasta la cabaña de Bobby. El viejo despertó con un sobresalto cuando aparecieron. Se acercó raudamente hacia Dean y cuando vió que el chico no reaccionaba, le acercó una mano al cuello.  
\- Esta muerto.- los ojos de Bobby volaron del rostro de Dean hasta el de Castiel y cuando sus dedos encontraron el pulso, bajo pero constante, respiró de nuevo.- No te engañes, Bobby: respira, su corazón late y su cerebro funciona, pero Dean Winchester está muerto. Deberías saberlo.- el ángel se dió media vuelta.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el cazador.  
A la nada.  
Ya había desaparecido.  
Esa mañana, Castiel encontró no una, sino tres licorerías (y se las bebió) y hasta tuvo tiempo para hacer un viaje a California.  
Al final, nunca supo si sus recuerdos de esos días eran tan borrosos porque eran los primeros que tenía con una memoria humanizada o por todo lo que había tomado.  
El héroe tiene oscuridades también, como sus mitos.  
Pero, como con sus mitos, la gente prefiere ignorar lo más oscuro y terrible.  
Siempre era preferible creer que Dean era un buen muchacho, sencillo, que había tomado sobre sus hombros una terrible tarea que en realidad no le correspondía y que podía parecer duro y autoritario, pero que los niños jamás se equivocan y, si siempre parecían tan felices cuando él se detenía a jugar con ellos, por algo sería.  
Dean también prefería que pensarán así.  
Cuando capturaron al demonio que les dió la ubicación de Lucifer, Dean hizo que lo pusieran en su cabaña, sobre la trampa para demonios dibujada en el piso, y que se fueran todos.  
Menos Castiel.  
En todo mito también existe el compinche favorito del héroe, el que lo ha visto en sus peores facetas y lo ha acompañado a pesar de todo. Él que en algún momento se sacrificará para que el héroe viva y salve al mundo.  
El demonio despertó unos minutos después, mientras Castiel contaba las hormigas que se infiltraban por una rendija y Dean tomaba lentamente un vaso de whisky.  
Pestañeó un par de veces y miró primero a Dean y luego a Castiel.  
\- Amigo.- silbó, evaluando a Castiel.- Estás horrible. ¿Tomaste la matrículas?- rió de su propio chiste y tosió un poco, como si tuviera la garganta seca.  
\- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Bendita?- ofreció Dean, poniéndose de pie y agitando la botella en su nariz.  
\- No gracias.- los ojos del demonio cambiaron del verde seco que tenía el hombre poseído al negro correspondiente. - Aunque aceptaría la sal, si me pones un trago de tequila antes.-  
\- No tenemos tequila, lo siento.- Dean volvió a su asiento. - Podemos darte un whisky en las rocas... consagrado, si quieres.- sonrió, terminó el vaso de un trago. - ¿Cuánto te tomara bendecir los hielos, Cass? No hay que hacer esperar a nuestro invitado. Es muy importante. Los otros pelearon mucho para que no nos lo lleváramos.- .  
\- Así que tu eres Cass.- el demonio sonrió. - Bueno, pareces tan ingenuo y devoto como dicen, pero las apariencias engañan.- se volvió hacia Dean.- ¿Qué hay de ese whisky? Puedes saltearte la parte de "en las rocas"-  
\- Apuesto a que intentaron defenderte porque eres el único con agallas de tu compañía.- Dean se acercó al demonio y le tomó el rostro con una mano, girándolo hacia un lado y el otro.  
\- Gracias, pero yo creo que fue porque soy el único con titulo universitario. Allá en mi época, fui a Princeton.- cuando Dean lo soltó, los ojos del demonio volvieron al color original del humano poseído.  
Dean siseo y se alejo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Dean?- el demonio rio con ganas. - ¿Te molesta que use los ojos de Ted? Es la costumbre. Es lo que mantiene... Bueno, mantenía mi trabajo.-  
\- ¿Qué sería...?- Dean se tomó de un trago otro vaso de whisky. Sin hielo, consagrado o no.  
\- Diría que complacer a tu madre, ya sabes.- Dean apretó el respaldo de la silla.- Pero esta remanido.- Ted sonrió. - A Sammy le gustan más así.-  
Los puños de Dean se crisparon más y se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.  
\- Él no permite que lo llame así ¿Sabes?- Ted sonríe como si hablara de un niño pequeño y mimado.- Solo alguien más lo llama así. Creo que es una vieja amiga de ustedes. Megan. ¿La recuerdas? Ella y yo somos... los niñeros de Sammy.-  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dean se puso de pie con brusquedad y entró en la trampa para demonios.  
Ted rio entre dientes y entrecerró los ojos. Se dirigió a Castiel.  
\- Sammy es el listo de los dos.-  
Sin ningún aviso, Dean le dio un derechazo que hizo sonar el músculo del cuello de manera escalofriante.  
Los ojos se le volvieron negros por un momento al demonio, cuando rió a carcajadas.  
\- Ya se me estaba acalambrando el cuello.- lo giró en todas direcciones.  
\- Sam sigue siendo humano, Dean. No puede vivir por siempre con Lucifer dentro.- explicó Cass. - Tiene que beber sangre de demonio para contenerlo. No sé cuánta. Menos que cualquier otro humano, pero tiene que beberla. Y tiene que descansar de vez en cuando.-  
Ted silbó con admiración.  
\- Sam siempre dijo que eras una eminencia, pero es difícil creerlo con esa pinta.-  
\- Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué, a veces, cada tanto, Sam no está poseído?- intervino Dean.  
\- Bingo.- cuando se giró a mirarlo de nuevo, Ted tenía los ojos verdes otra vez.- Pero ni siquiera puede tenerse en pie. Tenemos que alimentarlo... - Dean hizo un gesto de asco. - No en ese sentido. No sobreviviríamos. Con comida para humanos. Después de tres días, puede levantar los cubiertos él solo.-  
\- ¿Tres días?- pregunta Dean.- ¿Cuánto tiempo esta él fuera?-  
\- No mucho más. El trato fue cinco días cada tres meses.- Ted parecía aburrido.- ¿Podrías darme una cerveza, al menos, si es que vamos a hablar todo la noche?-  
\- No nos tomará tanto, no te preocupes. Esta no es una jodida película de Meg Ryan.-  
El demonio se enderezó más en la silla y sonrió.  
\- Ahora entiendo.-  
\- ¿El qué?-  
\- Porque Sam me eligió a mi. Yo estaba en Detroit ¿Sabes? Soy lo que podríamos llamar... Su padrino. Como Bobby o el pastor Jim.- los ojos del demonio se volvieron negros en un segundo. - Sé muchas cosas sobre ti. Sé muchas cosas sobre Sammy.- los ojos volvieron a su color pardo. - Tú sabes como es: del tipo de compartir todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Realmente insufrible. Mis respetos, amigo, por haberlo soportado 24 años.-  
\- No soy tu amigo.- Dean se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa donde tenía el instrumental listo. Eligio un cuchillo de plata, lo levantó para examinarlo bien a la luz y lo baño en agua bendita. - Ahora, estábamos hablando sobre un trato.-  
\- ¿Tenemos que ponernos serios ya? Me lo estaba pasando en grande.- el demonio se revolvió en su asiento, un poco nervioso, pero de ninguna manera aterrado.  
\- Le recuerdas a Dean.- dijo Castiel de pronto. - Por eso Sam te eligió. Por eso te obliga a que te veas lo mas humano posible.-  
\- Castiel, es una lástima que vayas a morir.- Ted mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes y los ojos completamente negros. - Inteligente y leal. Una rara combinación en estos días. Cass aquí tiene razón, Dean. Es curioso, pero nuestro pequeño querubín fue más listo que el Jefe mismo. Al Jefe no le gustó nada cuando Sam exigió que fuera de su escolta personal. Megan tuvo que explicárselo. Toda la gente a la que Sam dejo acercarse de verdad en su vida, le recordaba a tí. La dulce, servicial y amistosa rubiecita Jess. El divertido, confiado y un poco arrogante Brady.- Ted sonrió, pensativo. - También era rubio ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que no.- El demonio volvió a mostrar su expresión más humano.- Apuesto a que Sam nunca te habló de él. Era su mejor amigo en Stanford. Bueno, lo fue hasta que lo hicimos uno de los nuestros.-  
Dean esparció sal gruesa sobre el cuchillo y acercó la silla hasta ponerla enfrente del demonio, adentro de la trampa. Se sentó allí, con los antebrazos recargados en el respaldo y le puso el cuchillo en la nariz a Ted.  
\- Hablábamos de un trato.-  
\- Oh, vamos, Dean. No creí que fueras taannn aburrido.- Ted giró los ojos y arrastro el "tan" de la frase exactamente como lo hubiera hecho (como lo hacía) Dean para convencer a Sam de que se buscará "un poco de diversión". El aludido lo miró sin siquiera pestañear.- el demonio chasqueó la lengua y continuó. - Nuestro Sammy iba a ser abogada.- se sonrió a si mismo.- ¿Es gracioso, verdad? Que el Jefe camine la Tierra en el cuerpo de un abogado... - Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, chasqueo la lengua otra vez.- Dios... - tuvo un pequeño espasmo ante su propia invocación.- No tienes sentido del humor a esta hora de la madrugada. Como sea, antes de firmar, Sam hizo un trato. Vacaciones pagas. Elegir su propio equipo. Beneficios sociales extensivos para sus allegados... Lo que quiere decir que tú, Bobby Singer y nuestro pequeño Schutzengel... - señaló con la cabeza a Castiel.- Siguen vivos.-  
Dean se tensó en la silla y Ted lo miró con asombro.  
\- Claro que eso no te sorprende ¿Pero tengo otro intento, no? ¿Estás bien agarrado? El Jefe no ordenó que mataran a Bobby Singer. Fue Sammy.-  
Por primera vez en cuatro años, Castiel desearía tener los poderes de un ángel de nuevo. Poder aparecer en un segundo junto a Dean y sostenerlo, porque el hombre esta tan rígido que parece que va a caerse de la silla en cualquier momento.  
\- Mientes.- sisea luego de unos segundos.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin veo algo de la famosa chispa de Dean Winchester! La verdad, casi hasta me diste escalofríos. Bien hecho.- Ted compone una sonrisa dulce y una mirada amable (y cristalina) como un padre felicitando a su niño por haber devuelto la billetera que encontró.- Supongo que alguna vez oyeron aquello de más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo ¿No? Bueno, el Jefe vió... el vacío legal. Y decidió que si, no podía matarlos, al menos Sammy merecía algo de compañía. El Jefe quería a Bobby Singer vivo. Era útil sólo si estaba vivo.- Ted se examinó las uñas, como si considerará pedir un turno para una manicura.- Sammy...¡Demonios, que buen abogado perdió el mundo! Disculpen, fue sin alusión intencional... Cada vez que el Jefe y Sammy toman vacaciones separados, Sam tiene que volver a decir que si. Esta en el contrato, también. La cláusula de "reincidencia" o algo así... Lo mío eran las letras, no las artimañas. Cada vez que Sam es libre, puede decidir que no sigue siendo un receptáculo. En ese caso, el trato se rompe y eso incluye sus beneficios sociales.- señaló alternativamente con la cabeza a ambos hombres.- Estarían muertos en un segundo, a manos mismas del Jefe, para mayor seguridad. Pero también funciona al revés. Aquí es cuando entra Meg. Es más lista de lo que parece, la condenada. Oh, otra vez. Fue sin querer.- Ted sonríe pronunciadamente y Cass puede ver, por un momento, al niño que su huésped debió ser hace más de 30 años. - Megan comprendió muy bien que si el Jefe siquiera se atrevía a tocar a Bobby Singer, la próxima vez Sam diría que no. E hizo un trato ella misma. La vida, bueno, más bien la muerte, de Bobby a cambio de la protección de su cabeza. Megan es una verdadera creyente y les aseguro que no lo hizo por Sam, pero no estamos muy seguros de que el Jefe opinará lo mismo.- hizo una pausa por un segundo.- Así que, como yo lo veo, esta es una situación ganar-ganar para ustedes ¿no?-  
\- No.- Dean se paró y probó el filo del cuchillo en su propio dedo índice.- Todavía no hemos empezado a jugar.-  
Castiel sale, a tomar aire al bosque, donde no llegan los gritos del demonio. Después de todo, Dean ya no lo necesita.  
A decir verdad, hacía rato que Dean no lo necesitaba.  
A veces, Castiel se pregunta si su lealtad esta en el lugar correcto.  
En todo mito, cuando el héroe muere, hay una promesa (implícita o no tanto) de que algún día volverá.  
Generalmente, al fin de los tiempos.  
Ahora, Cass sabe que va a morir.  
Dean, el verdadero Dean, esta de vuelta y Cass esta jodidamente feliz de que sea el fin de los tiempos. Se parece un poco a como lo hacía sentir Jimmy cuando estaba cerca de Claire Jeferry, pero mejor. Más fuerte. Porque ahora es él mismo quien lo siente y ese es Dean de verdad, no alguien que se le parece muchísimo.  
Tiene sus desventajas, sin embargo, que su protegido (su verdadero protegido) esté de nuevo en el mismo espacio tiempo que él. Algunas cosas de ser ángel, que Castiel no extrañaba y que aparentemente no estaban desaparecidas como él creía, han vuelto. Para contrarrestarlas, Castiel está tomando más cosas, más fuertes y más variadas.  
La cabeza le empieza a doler un poco.  
A la hora de ponerse en camino, a medianoche, el Dean del 2014 ordena que el Dean del 2010 viaje con él y Cass asiente con presteza y felicidad. Esta muy feliz de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con el verdadero Dean. Por otro lado, es una orden directa que no desobedecería (eso también le quedó muy arraigado de su época de ángel).  
Pero también esta un poco inseguro, porque no sabe cuánto sabe el verdadero Dean y no quiere meter en un problema al Dean de su tiempo.  
Para acallar su propia mente, Cass se toma un par de pastillas.  
Dean debe creer que ya esta cerca de la sobredosis. Él lo creería, si se viera desde fuera.  
Su sonrisa de maníaco no debe ayudar mucho a dar una impresión diferente.  
Pero Castiel ha esperado cuatro años para esto: cuatro años para volver a ver a Dean, cuatro años para que lo felicite por su humanización, cuatro años para que Dean intente etiquetarlo de nuevo. Y no va a detenerse ahora. No va a sentirse deprimido, angustiado o aterrado en sus últimas horas de vida, mucho menos cuando tiene la oportunidad de pasarlas con el único amigo que ha tenido en todo el Universo.  
Mucho menos cuando puede probarse a si mismo, al fin, que todo esos años de lealtad sincera no habrán sido en vano.  
Castiel saca una botella de whisky de debajo del asiento y le da un largo trago, antes de pasársela a Dean.  
"Hoy vamos a dispararle al Diablo." piensa Cass con ironía. "Si, claro." Esa batalla está perdida antes de la orden de fuego.  
Pero Cass es un buen soldado, Dean es un buen líder a pesar de todo, y él lo seguirá hasta la muerte.  
\- No entiendo nada, Cass.- Dean le da un trago a la botella.  
\- Es lo que pasa cuando estas al fin del mundo que conoces.- Castiel se encoge de hombros y le quita importancia.  
\- No lo entiendo a él.- Dean sisea el "él" y Castiel sabe que se esta refiriendo a su yo futuro.  
\- Dean... tiene muchas responsabilidades. Toda esa gente a su cargo; Bobby está muerto; Chuck y yo somos pobres ejemplos de colaboradores. Y el pánico es fácil de sembrar, si te lo propones. Tiene que demostrar que esta en control, que puede hacer que todo esté bien: que es seguro permanecer con él.-  
\- Yo ya tenía una responsabilidad así.- Dean se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y desvía la vista.- Y no era eso.-  
\- No eres eso.- le recuerda Cass, porque, después de que todo acabe, Dean volverá al 2010 y tiene que volver siendo él mismo.  
\- ¿Crees que debería serlo?- Dean toma un trago de whisky.- ¿Debería haber dicho que sí?-  
\- ¿A Miguel?- Castiel desvía la vista del camino hacia el rubio por un momento. - ¿Por qué le dirías que sí?-  
Dean lo mira incrédulamente.  
\- ¡Para evitar esto!- señala la desolación a su alrededor con un gesto amplio, su voz un tono más agudo de la normal.  
\- No hubieras evitado esto, Dean.- Castiel suelta una carcajada entre amarga y escéptica. - Te recordaba menos ingenuo.- No saca la vista del camino. Menos mal que Jimmy había aprendido a manejar a los diez años.- ¿Crees que Miguel y Lucifer hubieran dejado más del planeta que lo que tenemos ahora?- pregunta.  
\- Supongo.- Dean tartamudea.- Eso fue lo que dijo... lo que yo... me dije.-  
\- Te dices muchas cosas a tí mismo, ese fue siempre tu problema.- Cass se toma un par de pastillas más, con otro trago de whisky.  
\- ¿Cómo dejamos... como deje que esto pasara, Cass? ¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad nunca quise hablar con Sam?- a Dean le cuesta mucho pronunciar su nombre, pero es la primera vez, o casi, que Cass lo escucha de sus labios en cuatro años.  
\- Creías que hacías lo correcto, Dean. Creías que sí... ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, no?- Castiel parece cambiar de tema abruptamente.  
\- Vamos a dispararle al Diablo con la Colt.- responde en un murmullo Dean.  
Castiel suelta una carcajada que lo hace saltar en su asiento.  
\- Déjame pasarlo en limpio. Nosotros, esto es: Risa, Rosington y yo, vamos a entrar a una zona llena de infectados y demonios. Mientras, Dean va ir hasta el Diablo y le pondrá un tiro en el medio de las cejas a Sam. ¿Ves los problemas que tiene este plan?-  
\- Dean no lo haría.- murmura muy bajito el otro hombre.  
\- Jodidamente cierto.- Cass golpea el volante, como si estuviera dando hurras o algo así.- Dean jamás podría ponerle un tiro a Sam. Mañana, Dean habrá desperdiciado cuatro años de su vida. Lo bueno, es que se dará cuenta segundo antes de morir: no tendrá tiempo de lamentarlo demasiado. Lo malo: no estaré allí para verlo. Me gustaría estar allí para verlo. Merezco verlo.- Castiel le sonrió con resignación y volvió la vista a la carretera.  
\- No... quise decir que Dean... yo... él... jamás los mandaríamos a morir. Jamás los usaríamos así. Jamás...- Dean susurra y tiene la voz cada vez más quebrada.  
\- Jamás es mucho tiempo, Dean.- Castiel levanta una ceja.- Bueno, quizás no.- se corrige.- Jamás le harías daño a Sam. Lo sé. Mañana, cuando él lo vea delante suyo, aunque no sea realmente Sam, no podrá matarlo. Te vi en el Infierno, Dean, cuando lo sitiamos para sacarte. Ellos intentaron usar a Sam para romperte. Son primitivos y faltos de creatividad. Pero no funciono, ni una vez, en 40 años.- Ante el silencio de Dean, Castiel lo mira de reojo.- ¿Qué?-  
\- Yo... extrañaba oírte hablar así.- Dean sonríe de verdad. A esta altura, Castiel ya no le busca sentido a las cosas.  
\- Ve y habla con Sam.- agrega Cass, como si sugiriera que probara un poco de hierba, que no le hará mal y que lo relajara.  
\- ¿Qué?-  
\- ¡No ahora! Cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo, busca a Sam. Vuelve con él. No se lo entregues en papel de regalo a Lucifer. Haz que tenga algo mejor de donde elegir.- Castiel escudriña el camino, ya están cerca del desvío que tienen que tomar.  
Dean se queda en silencio unos segundos, evaluando al ex ángel intensamente.  
\- ¿No se supone que tienes que decirme que le diga que si a Miguel? ¿Antes de que Lucifer tome a Sam?- una sonrisa traviesa y agradecida bailando en los labios.  
\- Cuando alguien se convierte en amigo tuyo, tiene que ser amigo de Sam también. Por defecto. Así que prefiero que ninguno de los dos sea poseído.-  
Dean sonríe y al mismo tiempo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Desvía la vista por la ventana y se las limpia. Suelta una breve risa, comprimida. Se siente estúpidamente aliviado, esperanzado y casi contento de pronto.  
\- Ah, Cass... Dean quisiera que me dijeras que diga que si. Se supone que eres leal a él ¿no?- Toma un trago y le ofrece la botella a Cass, con una sonrisa cada vez más tonta y gigantesca en los ojos.  
\- No te preocupes por mi lealtad.- Castiel le sonríe. El sol empieza a colarse por la ventanilla del conductor y, por un momento, Cass resplandece como nunca resplandeció en los viejos tiempos.- Esta en el lugar correcto. Siempre ha estado en el lugar correcto.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas 2011: (...) ¿Qué puedo decir? El punto fuerte de esta historia es precisamente su mayor defecto: que transcurra en el universo del cuarto capítulo de la quinta temporada: el futuro alterno donde Sam le dijo que si a Lucifer. Yo sé que esta muy centrado en Dean, pero es desde el punto de vista de Castiel, como espero que se haya demostrado en los últimos párrafos.  
> Como habrán visto por la cita, la escena que me inspiro fue de ese capítulo y a pesar de que el desarrollo posterior de Castiel da mucha tela, decidi atenerme a lo que pasaba en ese momento. Eso, aunque me ahorro algunos problemas y al final me gusta como lo retrate a Cass (su faceta de lealtad y de guerrero con convicciones que vemos hasta finales de la sexta temporada y su faceta más hippie que se ve más al final de la séptima) también fue un poco complicado, porque quería mostrar muchísimas cosas que supuestamente habían pasado en esos cuatro años; como para "explicar" porque Dean, Cass y Sam habían tomado ciertas decisiones. Siempre me pregunte porque Cass prefería quedarse en la Tierra y luchar al lado de Dean, después de que se había perdido toda esperanza. Y en este fic, espero que quede claro, es por lealtad. Pero no al Dean del 2014, sino al del 2010, él que murió (Y Castiel literalmente lo vió morir, era un ángel en ese entonces) la noche en que Sam aceptó ser el contenedor de Lucifer. Esa fue una de las escenas que siempre quise mostrar: lo que ve Castiel la noche en que Sam dice que sí, porque algún efecto en Dean tuvo que haber tenido. En algún borrador, Megan efectivamente aparecía (me gusta bastante la pareja que hace con Cass) y era ella quien le hablaba de Bobby. En ese mismo borrador, de hecho hasta Sam mismo aparecía y la gracia consistía en que Castiel no podía verlo como Sam. La presencia del verdadero Dean actuaba como "energizante" y Castiel podía ver el verdadero rostro de Lucifer superpuesto sobre el de Sam. Otra historia que siempre quise redactar (de hecho, la incluí un poco de los pelos) fue Dean diciendo que Sam murió de una sobredosis. Era un poco mostrar a Dean protegiendo su recuerdo de Sammy. Realmente, Dean prefiere recordarlo así, atormentado y desesperado, y echarse la culpa en vez de culparlo a él por elegir decir que si. Después, se me ocurrió que tenía que haber algún motivo por el que ni Lisa ni Ben aparecieron en ese capítulo, cuando se nota muy claramente al final de la temporada que Dean los incluiría en sus planes para mantenerlos a salvo.  
> Sobre otra gente que aparece en este fic: primero escribí la parte del demonio que les cuenta a Cass y Dean sobre Sam y luego se me ocurrió que podía muy bien ser Ted, el paciente que aparece en "Sam Interrupted": se parece un poco a Jack Nicholson. Quien es, Dean lo cita muchas veces, es el actor favorito de Dean. Así que se me ocurrió que quizás su parecido hiciera que Sam lo prefiriera sobre otros demonios, como él mismo Ted explica. Sobre eso, se me ocurrió un poco sobre la marcha endilgarle a Sam que mucha de la gente importante de su vida se parecía a Dean (aunque no soy ni mucho menos la primera que dice eso de Jess. Y de Brady fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando apareció en "The devil you know") Como sea, para que negarlo, me encanta la idea de que la gente a la que Sam dejo acercarse en su vida le recordará de una forma u otra a su hermano mayor. Sobre el personaje de Claire, también primero apareció ella y después se me ocurrió que se parecía a la hija de Jimmy Novak. En varios de mis fandoms hay personajes que se llaman Claire y responden a la descripción que hice de Claire Jeferry. Demasiada influencia de "Elizabethtown" (...)
> 
> Notas 2020: La idea de Claire Novak que tenía cuando escribi este fic es la niña que vemos en "The Rupture" como no puedo perdonarle a John la forma en que crio a los chicos, siempre quise hacer un fic sobre The Rupture, basado en el amor y los sacrificios que Jimmy hace por su hija. Por otro lado, hasta el momento en que Lucifer hace estallar a Castiel en "Swan Song" se entiende que el alma de Jimmy esta conviviendo con la esencia de Castiel en el cuerpo humano. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: (...) El otro día me agarró curiosidad y me puse a buscarlo. Encontré que John nació el 22/4/54 y como no encontré nada de Bobby, tome la fecha de cumpleaños de Jim Beaver, que es el 12/8/50. La verdad que no tiene importancia, pero cuando me senté a escribir esto por ahí logre empezar a tirar de la punta del ovillo. Quizás porque siempre me intrigó un poco la relación entre Bobby y John (XD recordé a "Bobby John" me pareció muy curioso que Dean dijera "Bobby" y Sam "John" y no al revés) espero que se haya notado aquí (además de que soy bastante bipolar con John en general) que eran bastante buenos amigos, como más allá de la cacería.  
> Notas 2020: Creo que esto lo escribí antes de ver "Death's Door" uno de los capítulos más rompecorazones de la serie, pero sin embargo creo que este Bobby se ajusta bastante a lo que vemos en ese capítulo y posteriormente en su Paraíso Personal.


End file.
